Two Worlds Collide
by evildictatoroftaste
Summary: Blair and Dan kissed. What happens when they realize they have feelings for each other? Would they go for it or would they deny them? Set after 4x17. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of the characters._

_Hey guys, this is my first Dan/Blair story. I've been an on and off Gossip Girl but since season 4 started I've been obsessed with this pair. I'm also a Dan/Serena & Blair/Chuck shipper but Dan/Blair will always be my OTP!_

_Anyway... I hope you like this chapter._

* * *

After his conversation with Blair, Dan have been walking around the city thinking about all the time they spent together, all the times they went to see a movie or went to exhibits, how much they had in common, she was the only person in the upper east side that could have a debate with him about the things he knew about, Blair Waldorf was more intelligent than she let people think. The things his dad said about them, hiding their friendship because there might be something more where fluttering in his head, it was impossible for him to feel something for Blair Waldorf but he needed to be sure. After a long consideration he decided he needed to talk to her and figure this out before it drove him crazy.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked when she saw Dan walking out of the elevator.

"I don't know, is Serena here?"

"No, what's going on is everything okay?"

"I've been walking around the city all night with one all-consuming, paralyzing thought." Dan said.

"Why am I walking around the city when I live in Brooklyn?"

"What if my dad and Dorota were right, what if there's another reason we're keeping us a secret?"

"Another reason like what?"

"Plausible deniability? Blair, we kept us a secret because we were afraid there was something more"

"You need to go back to Brooklyn"

"Not until I know for sure they were wrong, that there's nothing between us." Dan said and walked closer to her.

"I can guarantee it. But just so you're so secure in that knowledge. What have you had in mind?"

"Just one kiss. And then we can know without a doubt."

"I suppose that would work. One kiss. That's that."

"One kiss and that's that. So?"

"So" she said waiting for him to take the first step but he didn't so she decided to end with it "Oh for crying out loud, Humphrey!" she pulled him by his jacket and kissed him, it was just one kiss but she couldn't stop her heart from pounding so fast and her knees going weak and maybe he noticed that because he slid his arm around her waist a pulled her close. What was supposed to be just one kiss turned out to be one of the most passionate kiss they have ever experience, he put one hand on the back of her neck as she slid one to his pulling him close, they couldn't be closer but they tried, his tongue brushed her bottom lip begging for entrance and her lips parted a bit letting him, he slid his tongue inside her mouth and found hers welcoming him as Blair moaned into the kiss and that made them come back to reality, she noticed what was happening so she pulled away.

"See there's nothing between us" Blair said but her heart kept pounding fast and her cheeks were flushed.

"You think so?" Dan said with a smirk before he pulled her close again and kissed her and they felt the fireworks, the weak knees, the shivers, the butterflies, they knew there was something between them and there was no point in denying it, not after those kisses, those amazing, passionate kisses. Blair knew Dan was a good kissed for what she heard from Serena but that was the understatement of the year, he was an amazing kisser, he had a way to make you feel you were dancing in a cloud. She would kiss him forever if she could but then they heard the elevator and pulled away.

"That must be Serena, you need to hide" Blair said

"Where?"

"Let's go to my room" she said taking his hand and pulling him, they ran upstairs and went to her room "We've to stay here until she goes to sleep"

"Okay…"

"B, are you awake?" Serena asked as she knocked her door.

"Shit" Blair muttered.

"B, if you're awake can you open the door? Chuck's here and he wants to talk to you"

"Blair Waldorf I know you're awake open the door!" Chuck yelled

"He's drunk, I need to go out and see what he wants" she whispered to Dan

"No, you just said it, he is drunk and who knows what has gotten into him" he said

"I've to, if I don't, he's capable of breaking my door"

"I won't let you, if you go out I'll go out with you" he said and she secretly loved how protective and possessive he was, it was really flattering.

"If they see us getting out my room, things would get worst" she said "They will imagine a thousand things and they will go crazy"

"Then you'll stay here and they'll think you're sleeping and go away" he whispered in her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Humphrey, what are you-" she tried to talk but he silent her with a kiss. The kiss was passionate and urgent and she knew that if they continue kissing it would lead to another thing and she was not prepared to that. "Okay, we need to stop before it's too late" she said when he pulled apart.

"If that's what you really want…" he said pulling her close again.

"Humphrey" she said putting her hand in his lips "First we need to figure out what is this"

"I think I might have an idea…" he kissed her again "I like to kiss you and I think you like it too" he smirked

"Don't let it get to your head Humphrey" she was about to say something else when they heard Serena's voice again.

"I'll try to enter to her room through the bathroom door" Serena said and Blair rushed to close it "It's closed" she said

"Then I'll stay here until she wakes up" Chuck said

"I don't think she's at home, Chuck" she said "Why don't you go home and come back tomorrow to talk with Blair"

"No, I'll stay here until she gets out of that fucking room" Chuck said

"She's obviously not here or she would have opened the door" Serena tried to reason with him "I'll take you home and tomorrow I'll tell her to call you or you can come to see her, okay?"

"Okay" Chuck said and let Serena take him home.

"Finally!" Blair let a sigh of relieve "Let's wait 5 or 10 minutes and you can go home" Blair said

"Why don't you come with me?" Dan said "We can pick up food and then watch a movie at my loft"

"Okay but I get to choose the movie" she said

"I wouldn't think otherwise" he smirked "Let's go" he opened the door of her room and they went to his loft.

* * *

In their way to his loft they picked up a chocolate mousse and the movie, Blair's choice was obviously an Audrey Hepburn movie, she chose 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'. When they got to the loft Blair brought plates for the chocolate mousse and Dan took two glasses and a bottle of wine, he have been saving for an special occasion but after all the things that happened tonight he had to open it, then he brought his laptop, set in on the table and put the movie. Dan opened the wine, gave one glass to Blair and they settled on the couch to watch the movie, during the movie they talked, drank their wine and ate their food. Dan had to admit the movie was good and even though he would never admit this to Blair, he liked Audrey Hepburn, and she was kind of hot.

The next morning Dan woke up in the couch and Blair was in his arms, he had no idea how they ended like that or when they fell asleep but he was lying in the couch with his hands around Blair's waist and her head was in his chest. He knew this would make everything even weirder than they already were; they haven't really talked about what happened in Blair's house and he had no idea what would happen between them but the only thing he was sure about is that when they kissed, he felt something he had never felt when he kissed any other girl, not with Vanessa, Georgina or Serena, there was a spark that appeared when he kissed Blair Waldorf that make him forget about the world and only focus on her, her lips and they way she moaned into that kiss. He could have never thought he would feel something for Blair Waldorf, the girl he always hated, the girl he loathed, the girl who made his life and his relationship with Serena Van der Woodsen impossible but now it was different because this was a different Blair, even though she still criticized everything he did, specially his style because she hated all his clothes, she was more mature, more open and they shared the same interest, in movies and books. The time they spent together going to exhibitions and movies and then debating about them was something he enjoyed to do.

"Good morning" Dan said when he felt Blair moving in his arms.

"um… Good morning" she said still sleepy. "What time it is?"

"It's almost 8:30 am"

"What? It's late; I was supposed to have breakfast with Serena at 8" she said and then she noticed Dan's arms around her and that she had one arm around him too. "What are you doing?" She said as she jumped out of the couch and out of Dan's arms.

"What? I was sleeping, I didn't notice until now…" he said, that wasn't entirely true but he didn't want her to freak out even more.

"Okay…" she taking her phone out of her purse "Now shut up, I'm going to apologize to Serena and I don't need her to hear your voice and question me"

"Okay, I'll make me coffee, do you want some?"

"Sure…" she said and called Serena as Dan went to the kitchen to make coffee.

Blair talked with Serena and apologized for not showing up to have breakfast with her but her thoughts were not really with Serena, her thoughts were with Dan and everything that had happen between them, she thought about the kisses at her house, the movie, the conversations and the way they interacted and finally coming to them sleeping together, the way he had his arms around her and her head in his chest and she knew that even though they slept in a couch, she felt like it was one of the best nights she had. This was shocking to her, how could she feel good in Dan Humphrey's arms, that's not right, that can't be possible, he is Dan Humphrey, he lives in Brooklyn! There was no way she can like someone like him but at the same time even though they were from different worlds, he is the only person who understands her and have things in common with her, she really needed to figure this out but first there was a talk she needed to have with Dan so she went to the kitchen to talk with him. When she approached him, he smiled and gave him a cup coffee.

"So…" he said

"So…" she wanted him to say something first but he felt as uncomfortable as she was. "We need to talk about what happened last night"

"Yeah but I'm not really sure what to say"

"I think… it was a mistake…"

"A mistake?" he asked surprised, he couldn't believe that after those kisses, she's still trying to deny there might be something so he decided to prove her "Do you think this is a mistake?" he stepped forward closing the gap between them, he lifted his hand up, cupped her face and brushed her cheek with his thumb. She looked up to meet his gaze as he leaned and brushed his lips with hers, she wanted to say something but she felt his arm sliding around her waist to pull her close and she forgot what she was about to say, he took her silence as an agreement and pressed his lips to her, he kissed her softly, his lips moving gently and slowly over hers, he brushed his tongue over her lip begging for entrance to deepen the kiss and she opened her mouth to welcome him. The kiss turned more urgent and passionate and she moaned into his mouth. She had her hand tangled in his head trying to pull him closer while he had his right arm gripped tightly around her waist and his left hand in the back of her neck. She pulled apart trying to catch her breath and he moved to kiss her neck, she moaned loud when he found her g-spot and she could feel his smiled against the crook of her neck, he began to walk slowly, moving her backwards until they hit the wall in his kitchen and she giggled like a teenager.

"Now tell me it was a mistake" he looked at her smirking.

"Shut up, Humphrey!" she smiled.

"So what are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know but whatever is going on between us needs to stay between us, no one can know." She said "There's already too much drama in the Upper East Side with Lily turning herself and probably going to jail"

"Well yeah there's going to be a lot of drama" he said "But this is about us, let me take you out on a date to see if this can go on"

"On a date? And what do you have in mind?"

"Well that's going to be a surprise" he smiled "Are you free on Wednesday at 7pm?"

"I don't know, I have to check my agenda and I'll call you"

"Waldorf…"

"Okay, okay I'm free"

"I'll pick you up at 7pm be ready"

"You'll pick me up? What if Serena is there?" Blair said "No one can see us together, just tell me where and I'll meet you there"

"No Blair, this is a date, I'll pick you up at 7, a car will be waiting for us so no one will see us leaving and our date will be really private" he smirked

"But Serena…"

"You always say she's never at home, so I don't think she'll be there" he said "Stop trying to make excuses Waldorf, Do you want to try this or not?"

"Okay, okay" she agreed reluctantly

"Trust me, you'll like it" he said giving her a peck in the lips.

"Yeah right… Well I have to go, S needs my support and I'm sure Rufus needs you too" she said

"Yeah, I'll take a shower and call him"

"Okay, see you on Wednesday, Bye" she smiled and he kissed her one more time.

"Bye" he said and she walked out of the loft and he couldn't stop the grin that appeared in his face, he was really excited for the date with Blair and he already had a million ideas flittering in his head, he had to think about it and choose the best idea for the date, he would make sure everything goes perfectly because Blair Waldorf deserves nothing but perfection.

* * *

_Okay guys this was the first chapter of my Dan/Blair story. Thank you for reading the story, I would like to know what you think. Comments and suggestions are appreciated! Don't forget to review if you want me to continue! _:)


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or the characters._

_Thank you everyone for the reviews on the first chapter. I hope you like this one as much as you liked the other._

* * *

The days passed by quickly, Blair and Dan have encountered often in those few days but they never really talk because they always were with Rufus or Serena, trying to support them during Lily's trial but Wednesday came and Dan couldn't help but being nervous, this date could be determine Dan's and Blair's relationship, if this went wrong this thing they had whatever it was, it could end if things didn't went as planned. After almost an hour in front of his closet deciding what he should wear, Dan got ready for his date; he finally found an outfit he thought was something Blair would approve and went to Blair's house.

Meanwhile Blair did almost the same thing, she had tried 7 outfits each one with a different pair of shoes and didn't like them but then she saw a dress she forgot she had bought, it was black and white strapless dress, with a small cleavage and a little bit short but she remembered when she tried it on the boutique and how it looked on her so she decided to wear it with her new pair of Manolo Blahnik's, she was brushing her hair and putting a bit of makeup when someone knocked the door.

"Miss Blair, Mr. Humphrey is waiting for you" Dorota said

"Okay" she said taking her purse and taking one more look at the mirror to make sure everything was perfect.

She walked out of her room towards the stairs and she saw him, waiting for her at the end of the staircase, he looked great, his outfit was different from all his normal outfits, he was not using his normal jeans and plaid shirts, he was more formal and he looked great, he should dress like that more often. She was so lost in her thoughts that didn't notice the way he looked at her. She finally got out of her trance as she reached the bottom of the staircase and saw him smiling at her. He took a step closer and kissed her on the cheek and whispered "Blair, You look gorgeous"

"Thanks, you look good too" she smirked

"Thanks" he grinned "Ready to go?"

"Sure, where are we going?" she asked as they walked into the elevator.

"It's a surprise" he smirked and she rolled her eyes

* * *

"What are we doing in the Wales Hotel?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Is not what you're thinking" he said as he opened the door for her to enter. "There's one rule"

"Do you have rules?"

"Just one, cell phones are not allowed" he said "Could you please turn your phone off"

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want anyone especially not Gossip Girl ruining the amazing date I prepared" he said "It's just a few hours, you won't miss much"

"Okay…" she said turning her phone off.

"Thanks" he smirked.

He guided her to the elevator and they stopped in the last floor. When they got out of the elevator they walked through a small hall and there was a glass door at the end, Dan opened the door and Blair was speechless, she walked through the door and saw the whole rooftop of the Wales Hotel filled with candles, red roses and a table for two. It was so romantic, she couldn't remember the last time someone did something so romantic for her and she couldn't believe that Dan Humphrey was the guy that made this for her.

"Oh my god, Humphrey this is…" she couldn't find a proper verb to describe all of that.

"Do you like it?" he asked

"Yes! It's amazing; I can't believe you did this for me" she smiled. "Thank you"

"You're welcome; we have the whole rooftop just for us for all the night"

"Are you serious? You reserved the rooftop for our date? How much did you spent?"

"Yeah, I reserved it and it doesn't matter how much it cost" he said "You're worth it, Blair. Shall we?" he asked and motioned towards the table with his hand, she nodded and they went to sit at the table.

"Thank you Humphrey, such a gentleman" she said after Dan helped her with her chair.

"You're welcome" he smiled.

The dinner was amazing, the food was delicious, the service was the best and Dan had been the best date she had ever had, he was such a gentleman and a great romantic. The conversation was very interesting, they talked about the things they had in common and were really important to them like literature, history and films. Blair liked that she could talk to him about anything because he was as intellectual as she was, she would never get bored with him because he was the only person who could really engage in a conversation and could actually debate with her, most of her friends never knew what she was talking about but Dan stimulated her.

"Thank you for everything, Humphrey" she said "The date was great and the food was delicious"

"You're welcome but this date is not done yet" he stood up and walked to her. "Would you dance with me?" he asked

"Dance? There's no music" she said

"Guys…" Dan said and a group of men's entered with instruments and started playing "So would you dance with me?" he held out his hand.

"Sure" she smiled, took his hand and got up; he held her hand and walked to the center of the terrace. They danced there at the light of the stars and candles, it was one of the most romantic things ever, it was just like a movie and she loved it.

After dancing a few songs they just stayed there talking and looking at the stars or the amazing view the rooftop had, they just stared at the top of New York City. Dan was behind her and he had his arms around Blair's waist and she couldn't believe how comfortable she was in his arms, she felt like she was at home, like it was the place she has always been searching, the place where she belonged.

"Well… It's getting late; I think I should take you home"

"Yeah…" she said but none of them moved. "Well Humphrey, I think we could try to work this out"

"So… that means you would be my girlfriend?"

"No, if you ask it like that" she said and he make her turn around to face him.

"Blair Waldorf would you do me the honor of be my girlfriend?" he asked

"mm… I don't know me dating a Humphrey?" she said

"Waldorf…" he groaned and she laughed.

"ha ha okay, I would like to be your girlfriend" she smirked and he pulled her close to kiss her.

"Sometimes you're impossible" he said and kissed her, this kiss was different than all the others, this was passionate like all the others but more loving and caring, he kissed her so gently, like she was a doll and if he was rough she would break but there was a fire that make her want more, he pulled away and smiled at her. "Time to get you home"

"Yeah, one second I need to check my messages" she said turning her phone on and reading her message, everything was fine until she saw one message and she freaked out "Oh my god!" she said

"What happened?" he asked and she showed him a phone of them entering to the Wales hotel and the message below read, _Lonely boy spotted entering to the Wales hotel with a mysterious brunette, be careful S looks like lonely boy found a new girl._

"Serena will be furious" she said freaking out "This was a bad idea"

"Calm down Blair, first of all never regret this, this was one of the best date I've ever had and I would hate if you regretted this because of what Serena might think" she nodded "See the photo, it only shows me entering to the hotel, no one could recognize you, the only part of you that the photo shows is your hair. No one will ever know that's you"

"You're right" she sighed "Sorry for saying I regret this, I don't, I really don't this date was great but I'm still scare of Serena's reaction when she finds out about us"

"I understand, she's your best friend and when the time comes and we've to tell her I'll be with you supporting you no matter how she reacts" he kissed her forehead "It will be a total surprise for her and all the people we know but if we're together we can get through all of that" she nodded and he hugged her.

"Thanks again for that great date" Blair said when they went back to her house.

"You're welcome, see you tomorrow?" he asked

"Sure" she said and he pulled her close and kissed her. "Humphrey! Serena can be upstairs" she said.

"Okay, Breakfast tomorrow at the loft?"

"I'll buy the coffees" she said

"Okay, see you tomorrow" he said getting into the elevator "Goodnight Blair"

Bye Dan" she smiled.

After Dan left Blair went to her room and found Serena waiting for her, she looked sad and a bit angry and the first thought that came to Blair's mind was that she recognized her hair in the photo from Gossip Girl, she was so scared of say something and ruin her friendship with Serena for something she wasn't really sure if it was going to work out but she needed to try to comfort her best friend.

"S, what happens?" she asked and she just showed her the photo from Gossip Girl "Oh, S, I can…" she tried to say something but Serena cut her.

"Dan found someone else" she said almost crying "First I lose Ben and now I also lose Dan, she was getting in to the Wales hotel with a random girl"

"Oh S, I'm sorry"

"How could I let this happen? I think I really lost him. He looks happy with that girl" she said "He said he loved me, where did that go? How could he forget about me that easy?" she said and that made Blair angry, what did she expected? She expected that Dan would be waiting for her while she dated other guys and rubbed them in his face, she expected him just to wait until she got bored of other guys and came back to him, who does she think she is?.

"What do you wanted S? That he would just sit around while you were dating the ex-convict?" she said "You were dating another guy, he had all the right to date other girls too, the world doesn't turn around you." She said leaving a surprise Serena.

"Are you defending him?" she asked and Blair realized the huge mistake she made.

"No, of course not but I can relate to him" Blair said "He's a human being and I can just imagine how he felt every time when he saw you with Ben"

"Okay, I get it. It was selfish of me to think that he would be waiting for me forever but it still hurts that he found someone because I still have feelings for him"

"Well he found someone else and if you two are meant to be together then you'll come back to each other" She said but she really hoped that wasn't true because she wanted her relationship with Dan to work, they had so much in common and he always understands her so she knew it could last but it he went back to Serena she knew she would be devastated for being second to Serena again. Don't get her wrong she loves Serena, she's her best friend but she couldn't take been the second choice again.

"Yeah, thanks B" she hugged her best friend making her think she agreed with her but she was already planning a way to get him back, she wouldn't let any girl get what it's hers. "So… Dorota told me you went out on a date, who was the lucky boy? Do I know him?"

"No!" She said and Serena looked at her surprised by her sudden outburst "I mean he's just a guy I met at college" Blair suddenly said trying to fix her mistake.

"Oh okay, so how was the date?"

"It was okay, nothing special" Blair said, she hated to lie to her best friend and to lie about the date because it was amazing but if she knew her date was with no other than Dan Humphrey she would freak out and get mad at her and she was not prepared for that, not yet.

* * *

The next morning Dan woke up with a big smile on his face because he knew Blair Waldorf was finally his girlfriend. He looked at the time in the clock next to his bed; Blair was supposed to be at the loft in an hour so he had plenty of time to prepare everything. He got out of bed, took a shower and got ready. When he went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Blair he was surprised to see Blair sitting on the table waiting for him.

"Blair, you're early" he said

"I know but I wanted to make breakfast for you because you made that amazing date for me yesterday" she smiled

"Oh okay, thanks but how did you got in and when?"

"I took Serena's key while she was sleeping and I got in while you were in the shower" She said

"Okay" he kissed her in the cheek and sat next to her. "So what do we have?"

"I bought your favorite coffee and I've all the ingredients to make waffles" she said "I'm not great at making waffles so you've to help me"

"Sure, let's make waffles" Dan said

"Let's make the famous Humphrey Waffles" Blair smiled "I heard they're delicious"

"Yeah they are but it's a family secret. Only Humphrey's know the recipe" He teased. Blair took an egg, broke it on Dan's head and started to laugh. "Oh no, you didn't Waldorf" Dan said and took flour in his hand and threw it on her hair, she screamed and laughed and the war began. Flour and eggs were flying all over the kitchen; they were laughing and having a great time. Dan was a bit surprised that Blair was having fun because she was a mess, she had eggs in her hair and flour in her dress and he knew she hated to ruin her designer clothes but right now she didn't care, and he decided to not care about it either. They were just having fun and they would worry about the other things later, he just wanted to spent time with his girlfriend.

"I'll go to clean myself" Blair said when the war ended.

"Okay, I'll try to make the waffles meanwhile" he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Be right back" she said when they pulled apart.

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter! :) Don't forget to review, I would really love to know what you think about it! :)_

_BTW Suggestions are always appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or the characters! (If I did the show would be totally different!)_

_So guys here's the third chapter of this story! I know it's been a while since i posted the second one, sorry it took me such a long time but i had a little writers block and i focused on my other stories, but anyway... here its the new chapter i really hope you like it as much as you liked the other ones! :)_

_btw Thank you so much to everyone that read, reviewed, alerted, and added my story to their favorites!  
_

_ps. if you like glee and tvd make sure you read my new story 'Beautifully Dangerous ' and tell me what you think! :) [Sorry for the shameless self promotion ;) lol]_

* * *

Blair went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and saw she was a mess, she had eggs in her hair and flour in her dress but she didn't really care this was the first time in a really long time she had fun without caring about the consequences and she loved that she could do that with Dan.

After looking one more time at the mirror she realized she wouldn't take all that egg of her hair if she didn't took a shower, she took her dress off, tried to clean it and then took a shower. Her dress was a bit wet because the only way to take the flour out of the dress was with water so she sneaked to Dan's bedroom, took one of his t-shirt and put it on. _He won't mind _she thought and went to back to the kitchen.

Dan turned around when he heard the sound of Blair heels coming his way and he saw her, she was wearing one of his t-shirt and her high heels, his breath hitched and his jaw dropped. He never thought that someone wearing a plain black t-shirt would look so hot, the t-shirt was long enough to cover all her private areas but short enough to show a good pair of toned legs. She loved to have that effect on him so she decided to tease him a little bit more, she turned around slowly giving him an entire view of her and he groaned.

"Do you mind?" she tilted her head

"um… no… not at all" he shook his head trying to control his thoughts, if they continued like that he knew Blair Waldorf would be the death for him.

"Great because I cleaned my dress but it's a bit wet, I'm just waiting for it to dry" she said "Are the waffles ready?"

"um… what?" he asked, he didn't heard what she just asked because he was staring at her and her curves and thinking how hot she looked in his t-shirt. If she didn't change to her dress soon he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Hello? Humphrey are you there?" she smirked; she knew he was having a hard time to concentrate; his eyes were lingering all over her body. "Are the waffles ready?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about them" he quickly turned to see the waffles and he was relieved they didn't burned.

"I think you should go change too" Blair said when the waffles were ready.

"Yeah but first I have to do something" he said and pulled her close and kissed her, the kiss was so passionate, hungry and ferocious that make Blair's a little dizzy and her knees go weak. She broke the kiss first because she needed air and he whispered in her ear "That's what you get for teasing me" he groaned and she laughed, he continued kissing and biting down her neck and she moaned. She kissed him again and he picked her up and sat her in the counter. His hands went from her hips to her thighs and she knew they were going too far too soon so she pulled apart. "Dan, we can't do this" she whispered and he stopped.

"Sorry" he said "I let my hormones control me"

"It's my fault for teasing you" she smirked and he kissed her one more time before helping her get off the counter. "Let's eat our breakfast" she said and they went to eat.

"Did you talk to Serena yesterday?" he asked "Did she say anything about the gossip girl blast?"

"Yeah and you were right she didn't recognize me"

"Wow, did you just said I was right? Blair Waldorf just said me, Dan Humphrey was right" he smirked "I never thought I would see this day"

"ha ha really funny Humphrey" she said "But yeah you were right, we talked about it and she was a bit sad and angry because you found another girl, she wants you back" she whispered and Dan saw that her smile faded.

"Hey, that doesn't matter" he said pulling her close "I don't want her back, you have nothing to worry about"

"But she was your first love and you've always love her, those feelings don't go away that easy"

"No they don't they have been fading away" he said "I'm not in love with Serena not anymore."

"How is that possible? You've been obsessed with her for years"

"Yeah but she broke my heart many times and I met an amazing girl" he said "Are we okay?"

"Yeah" she smiled and kissed him and they pulled apart when they heard Dan's phone.

"One minute it's my dad" he said "Hey dad, what's up?"

"Just wanted to let you know that Lily is coming home tomorrow, we paid the "fianza" and she will be able to come home in the morning"

"That's great dad"

"Yeah and Eric and I were thinking to have a welcome back Dinner just the family, would you come?"

"Of course, I want to see Lily"

"Okay Dan, see you tomorrow"

"Sure, see you tomorrow dad" he said and hang up.

"What happened?" Blair asked

"Lily will be able to go home tomorrow morning and we'll have a family dinner tomorrow"

"That's great, I'm glad Lily is out of jail" she smiled

"Yeah me too" he said "Want to go with me?"

"I would love to but we can't" she sighed "You know no one can know about us, not yet"

"Yeah, I forgot about that"

"I know it's hard but I'm not ready for people's reaction, they were not ready for a Humphrey-Waldorf friendship, I don't think they'll be for a Humphrey-Waldorf relationship" He nodded "I should go to change, I'm meeting my mom for lunch in an hour, she came back from Paris yesterday and we decided to have lunch today so we can catch up"

* * *

"Hi mom" Blair smiled as she sat in front of her.

"Hello Blair, what's got you in such a great mood?" Eleanor asked

"Nothing, I just had a good morning"

"Yeah right, Is it for a boy?" Eleanor asked.

"Maybe…" she smirked

"Are you and Chuck back together?" Eleanor asked

"No!"

"Okay, then it is a guy I know?"

"…No" she said but Eleanor didn't buy it.

"You've to tell me I'm your mom, you can trust me"

"I know mom but we're keeping it a secret for now"

"Okay but since when are you two together?" Eleanor asked "You can tell me that, right?"

"Yeah, we started hanging out a few months ago but we're officially together for two days" she laughed.

"Ha ha two days?"

"Yeah, I know but I love spending time with him, he's actually a fun person" she said "wow, I never thought I would say that about him"

"Why?"

"Because I use to hate him…"

"Well… _there_ is one step from hate to love" Eleanor said.

"Yeah, that can't be truer" she said "Enough about my love life, how was everything in Paris"

"Was great, I signed contracts with some recognized stores to sell my designs"

"Really? That's great mom, Congrats"

"Thanks sweetie" Eleanor smiled "By the way we're going tomorrow to Lily's. Rufus and Eric are planning a welcome back dinner for her"

"Yeah, I heard but I thought it was just for family"

"Yeah but they said we are like family" Eleanor said "Who told you about the dinner?" she asked and Blair realized the huge mistake she just made.

"Serena told me" she lied

"But Serena wasn't awake when you left this morning"

"Yeah but she called me today and she commented about the dinner"

"Okay…" Eleanor said but she didn't believe her, she always knew when Blair was lying and right now it was obvious that she was.

* * *

The next night Dan went to the family dinner and was totally surprised to see Blair and her mom there. This would be the first time since they were officially a couple being in the same place acting like they still hated each other, this would be pretty weird and difficult because in the past days he got used to kiss her every time he wanted but it was because they were safe in the loft now they had to control themselves and act.

"Daniel!" Lily said

"Lily, welcome back" he hugged her

"Thank you" Lily smiled "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good, what about you?" he asked "I'm glad you're finally home"

"I'm good and glad to be home too" she said and then they heard Rufus voice calling them to go have dinner.

The dinner was great but it was a bit difficult for Dan and Blair to not stare or smile at each other or talk more than two minutes and when they talked they had to be careful about what they said because anyone could hear and it would cause a scene. When they were having dinner he noticed Chuck staring at Blair or the proper phrase would be undressing Blair with his eyes and that make him jealous, he wanted to punch him and he would if it wasn't because they were in front of everyone and he wouldn't have any reason to do it. He never thought he could get so jealous of someone, when he was still in love with Serena he was jealous of the other guys she dated but he never felt this kind of jealousy, this was something more powerful and he needed to get out of there before he did something stupid and messed his relationship with Blair.

* * *

"I've wanted to do this all the night" Dan said pulling Blair close. They were hidden in the bathroom, Blair went to the bathroom to retouch her make-up and Dan went after her and sneaked into the bathroom, he hope no one noticed his absence for a few minutes.

"Dan! We can't do this here, anyone could notice our absence"

"It's just a few minute, no one will know" he said and leaned to kiss her, as soon as she felt his lips against hers she forgot about everyone and gave in, he kissed her like there was no tomorrow, like this would be their last kiss and her tried to show all his feelings with one kiss. "You -kiss- don't –kiss- know –kiss- how difficult –kiss- was for me –kiss- to don't kiss you in front –kiss- of everyone" he said between kisses.

"Yeah, me too but I have to go back before they suspect" she said pulling apart

"Okay" he sighed and kissed her one more time before she walked out of the bathroom and he waited a few minutes before walking out too.

Blair was talking to Eric when she saw Dan and Serena walking into Serena's room and then the door closed. Blair's mind was imaging a million things and the same time, she knew he would never cheat on her but she also knew when Serena wanted something she would do whatever she could to get it. 'Keep calm Blair; they're not doing anything, they're just talking,' she muttered to herself.

"What do you want to talk about?" Dan asked Serena when they were inside her room. Serena had asked to talk to him when she saw him walking out of the bathroom and he couldn't say no because he had no valid reason to not agree.

"I just wanted to know how are you, we haven't talk much lately" Serena said

"I'm pretty good" he said but he was sure that was not really the reason she asked him to talk, she wanted to know something more. "Serena, I know you want to ask me something else so just ask"

"Okay… I saw the gossip girl blast and I just wanted to know, who is that brunette?" Serena asked "Do I know her?"

"You've no right to ask me that and what difference would it make if you know her or not" Dan said "We are not together Serena, I can do whatever I want with my life"

"Yes you can but I love you and I know that you love too or at least that's what you said" She said "You'll never have what we had with that brunette"

"I loved you, Serena and I'll always care about you but now I found someone else who makes me happy and you've to respect that" Dan said and Serena shook her head, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, it wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible. Dan and Serena were soul mates and it wasn't possible that all of the sudden Dan just forgot about her and how much he loved her. She was sure that he was just using that girl to get over Serena because of he was jealous of Serena dating Ben but now he was gone and they could finally be together again, he had to be using that girl as his rebound girl, there was no way that he didn't love her anymore.

"No, you're lying to me and most important you're lying to yourself. I know you love me and you always will" Serena said and she took a step forward closing the distance between Dan and herself. "I know you love me, don't deny it" She said and kissed him.

* * *

_So... That was chapter 3 what do you think?_

_Love it?_

_Hate it?_

_Please review and tell me what you think!_

_Don't forget suggestions are always appreciated! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gossip Girl or it's characters. [If I did Dan and Blair would be together by now] I'm just borrowing them for a while! :) _

_Hey guys! I'm here again, yeah I did not give up on this story and I never will, i was just having a little writers block, well actually a big one but it's over and i'm writing again! :) I'm sorry for updating this after such a long time. I hope you like this new chapter!_ :)

* * *

Blair was finally at her house, alone with her thoughts and she was going crazy, she couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened between Dan and Serena when they were in Serena's room. Blair was about to call Serena to talk to her when she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes?"

"B, Can I talk to you?" Serena asked walking in to her room.

"Sure S, what happen?"

"I got rejected by Dan" She said between sobs "He said he doesn't love me anymore, that he is happy with that brunette"

"Really?" Blair said trying to sound surprised and concerned for her best friend but inside she was ecstatic, she was so happy that Dan rejected Serena for her, she always thought that if Serena wanted to be with Dan again he would leave her and go to Serena, she was use to being second to Serena Van der Woodsen, the golden girl, the girl of every man's dreams. She never expected Dan to reject his dream girl and she couldn't care less about Serena's problems because right now all she wanted to do was jump and scream and laugh and just go to Dan's loft and kiss him.

"Yeah but I didn't believe him, I'm sure he's just using her to forget about me"

"How can you be so sure?" Blair asked getting annoyed by Serena's attitude; it was time for her to learn that she won't always be everyone's first choice. "He said he's happy, why can't you be happy for him?"

"Because I love him, would you be happy for Chuck if he said he loves another girl?"

"I don't know but I would like to believe I would"

"Liar, I know you wouldn't and I know Dan still love me he just doesn't want to admit it" Serena said "That's why I kissed him" and that was like a cold shower to Blair.

"What? You kissed him? What did he do?" Blair asked, she needed that answer and she needed it now. "Did he kiss you back?"

"No" Serena said "He pushed me away"

"Oh…" Blair was relieved to hear that "S, I think that's all the prove you needed, I'm sorry but he's happy with the other girl, you should forget about him"

"No, I can't B. I'm still in love with him" Serena said "I know he loves me too"

"And how long will that last? Let's get things straight, S" Blair said "You always say you're in love with Dan then a problem comes or you meet another guy and you two break up again, then you date other guys and when you get bored you go back to Dan"

"You're supposed to be my best friend, B" Serena said "How can you say that, I'm really in love with him and I'll get him back"

"You're in denial, S Forget about your Brooklyn boy and go find someone new" Blair smiled "I'll help you find someone" She needed Serena to focus on another guy so she could continue her relationship with Dan. She felt guilty for doing that to her best friend but she wanted her relationship to last and it wouldn't if Serena kept trying to seduce him to get him back.

"Okay… Thanks B" Serena said

* * *

The next morning Blair woke up and went downstairs to have breakfast with her mom.

"Good Morning Mom" Blair said

"Morning, how did you sleep?" Eleanor said

"I've sleep better" Blair said and then her phone went off, she got a message from Dan.

_Good morning beautiful! I hope you slept well last night. Can't wait to see you again, I miss you – Dan_

_Morning, I slept well but I missed your arms around me. I miss you too. See you soon. – Blair_

Blair read the message and smiled, Dan was so sweet, he was always sending her messages or calling her when they couldn't be together and he always sent a message before he went to sleep and when he woke up.

"Sorry for that" Blair said when she heard Eleanor clearing her throat "What were we talking about?"

"Was that Daniel?" Eleanor asked

"What Daniel?" Blair asked trying to play dumb

"You know what Daniel; I'm talking about" Eleanor said "After seeing how Dan looked at you at Lily's dinner I knew that something was going on"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Blair said

"Don't lie to me Blair" Eleanor said in a warning voice "I saw when Dan followed you after you went to the bathroom, I saw him glancing looks at you when we were having dinner, and I saw the way you look at him, Blair. So tell since when is it happening?"

"It just started a few days ago but you can't tell anyone" Blair pleaded "No one knows and no one can't know at least for now."

"You have to tell Serena she's your best friend" Eleanor said "You can lie to her face; she'll feel betrayed when she finds out"

"I know mom and I want to tell her but I'm scared" Blair said "I don't want to lose my best friend but I don't want to lose him either"

"Then you should think a way to tell her without hurting her" Eleanor said "But I think she'll be happy for you when she sees how happy you're with Dan"

"Really?"

"Yes, I have never seen you so happy" Eleanor said "You're always in a good mood and smiling. I already like Dan just because of that" she smirked.

"Really funny mom" Blair said with a sarcastic grin.

"I'm just saying…" Eleanor said

"Well… the breakfast was great but I've to go" Blair said "See you later mom"

"Oh by the way there's a Black and White Party on Saturday" Eleanor said "Are you coming?"

"I'm not sure, maybe I will" she said

"Okay, make sure to bring Dan if you come" Eleanor smiled

"It's too soon for that, mom" she kissed Eleanor in the cheek, took her purse and coat, got into the elevator and left. Blair took a cab and went to Brooklyn, she needed to see Dan. She couldn't believe how much things have changed in these few days. Since they started their relationship, they couldn't get enough of each other, they had to be together on their free time and when they couldn't be together, they were talking over the phone or texting. She got to the loft quickly and knocked at the door.

"Hello" Dan said when he opened the door.

"Hi" she smiled as he pulled her close. "How was your night?" she asked

"Completely boring without you" he smiled and kissed her sweetly "What about yours?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"Same"

"Hey, I have to tell you something that happened yesterday at Lily's dinner" Dan said "But please don't get mad at me, I didn't do anything"

"Okay… what happened?"

"Serena kissed me" he said "But I didn't kiss her back, I pushed her away and told her I was in love with someone else"

"I know"

"You know?"

"Yes, Serena told me yesterday"

"So you're not mad?"

"No! I'm a little bit angry at Serena but not with you" Blair smiled "I couldn't be happier when she told me you rejected her and told her you were happy with me" she hugged him. "Thank you"

"It was the absolute truth, I want nothing with Serena" Dan said "You are the only one in my heart" Blair smiled and kissed him. The kiss started slow, sweet and gentle but soon the intensity grew and Blair was lying in the couch with Dan on top of her. The kiss was more frantic, hands were everywhere, and clothes were coming off and before they knew both were half naked. Dan was kissing Blair's neck as his hand was rubbing her nipple, her moans were getting louder, Dan's left hand that was on her thigh started to go up until he reached her panties and Blair moaned one more time, he was about to pull her panties down when the door opened. Dan and Blair froze not knowing what to do when Rufus entered to the loft, Dan grabbed his t-shirt that was on the floor and instinctively covered Blair with it.

"Oh… I'm sorry" Rufus said turning around

"Dad, go to my room, now!" Dan said "I'll be there in a minute" Rufus nodded without looking at them and went to Dan's room.

"Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed" Blair said

"I didn't know he was coming, I'm sorry" Dan said "I'll go to see what he wants, be right back" Blair nodded and Dan went to his room. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I swear I didn't see anything" Rufus said

"You better"

"I didn't mean to interrupt, I just came to pick up something" Rufus said "So you are dating Blair Waldorf now?"

"Yes" Dan smiled

"How long have you been together?"

"A few days"

"I guess Serena doesn't know or she would have gone crazy already"

"No, she has no idea, we are still keeping it a secret so please don't tell anyone"

"Okay, I'm just shocked to know that you are dating Blair Waldorf after all those years of fights and hating each other" Rufus said "It's crazy"

"I know but we are different people now"

"Okay… well I already got what I needed so I'll leave you alone to continue what you were doing" Rufus smiled

"I don't think that's going to be possible, you kind of killed the mood, Dad"

"Sorry about that, again"

"It's okay" Dan said and they went back to the living, Blair was with her clothes on again and half smiled when she saw them come back.

"I'm sorry you saw that Mr. Humphrey" Blair blushed

"It's okay, Blair, I am sorry for interrupting" he smiled "I've to go, see you soon"

"You look so cute when you blush" Dan said pulling her close after his dad left.

"I'm so embarrassed your dad caught us like that, imagine if he came five minutes later… he could have found us completely naked and having sex" She buried her head in his neck

"If he hadn't interrupted us, we could have had sex?" Dan asked surprise and Blair just nodded "Damn Dad" he muttered and Blair laughed. "What do you say we continue what my dad interrupted?"

"No, I'm actually glad he did because we were going too fast" Blair said "I really one our first time together to be special"

"Me too but you've no idea what you do to me" he whispered in her ear and she giggled.

"I think I have an idea" she rubbed her knee against his erection and he groaned.

"Don't do that if you don't want me to slam you against the wall and take you hard and fast" Dan groaned in her ear

"Dan!" She giggled and slapped him playfully in the arm.

"I can barely control around you"

"Okay… let's do something; we have all day just for us"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know… what do you want to do?"

"You really don't want to know what I want to do" he smirked

"And why would that be?" She asked as she walked close to him.

"Don't tease me, Blair" Dan said

"What if I did?" She asked as her hand travelled from his neck to his arms, then his chest and when she was about to reach the waistband of his pants she stopped, Dan groaned because he wanted her to continue and she laughed. "Okay, what do you say if we order food and stay all day here?"

"I love that idea" Dan smiled

"Okay, I'll order the food and you can go take a cold shower" she smirked and look at his erection.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that"

"What do you want me to order?"

"I don't know, you choose" He said as he entered to the bathroom, he took a quick shower, put some clothes on and fifteen minutes later he was walking out of his room towards the living room where he saw Blair sitting in kitchen's counter reading a magazine. Her hair fell down her face, her skirt had ridden up a little and she had her legs crossed giving Dan a great view of her smooth, toned legs. "Seriously, that's not helping" Dan said. Blair looked up and smirked.

"What is not helping?" she asked innocently.

"You know what" he said as he closed the space between them. Blair uncrossed her legs and let him stand between them.

"I wasn't doing anything; I was just reading a magazine while I waited for you and the food to come"

"What did you order?"

"Italian food from your favorite restaurant" she smiled.

"Uhm…" was all he said before he pulled her close and kissed her. The kiss started slow, gentle and with full of love but then it grew more passionate and frantic. Dan had one hand on Blair's knee and slowly he let his hand reach the bottom of her skirt and then pass along her thighs until he reached the front of her panties, he slid one finger and felt the wetness coming through her panties, Blair moaned and kissed him harder, he pressed his thumb against her clit and made Blair break the kiss. He pushed her panties aside with one finger and slid another through her slit.

"God Blair, you are so wet" He whispered in her ear, he grasped his teeth in her earlobe and she moaned.

He slid a finger into her and moaned at how tight she was, he started moving his finger in and out in a slow pace but then Blair started thrusting against his finger so he entered one more finger and moved a little bit faster, he curled his fingers and found Blair's g spot, she threw her head back and moaned loudly.

"Oh god, Dan" she moaned "Don't stop, please, don't stop" He kissed one more time while moved her fingers faster making her moan into the kiss, when they finally broke the kiss, they were breathless and he could feel her walls tightening around his fingers so he lowered himself.

He slid his fingers out and she whimpered at the lost but then Blair felt his breath against her panties and shivered in anticipation, he reached the edge of her panties and started pulling them down, she raised her hips and helped him slide them all the way down until he took them off. He spread her legs apart and leaned forward, he ran his tongue slowly along her slit and she let out and Blair cried out, he used his fingers to part her folds and plunged his tongue inside of her, making moan louder. He continued thrusting her tongue inside of her as his thumb rubbed slowly her swollen clit in circles and Blair tangled her fingers in his curly hair pushing him closer. He felt her walls tightening on his tongue as her breath quickened so he rubbed her clit with his thumbs more roughly, seconds later Blair was falling over the edge. Dan stayed there taking all her juices as she rode her orgasm, Blair collapsed in the counter, trying to find her breath as he moved his face back up and kissed her sweetly sharing her taste, she kissed him back and when they pulled away she rested her head in his neck.

"That was amazing" she whispered in his ear "Thank you"

"My pleasure" he smiled and kissed her again, they pulled apart as they heard a knock on the door "That should be our food" he helped her hop off the counter and put her panties on again.

"I'll go to the bathroom, you receive the food" Blair kissed him lightly before she ran to the bathroom.

Dan opened the door, received their food and paid the delivery guy quickly; by the time Blair came back he had already put their food in plates and was just waiting for her.

"Are you hungry?" Dan asked as they sat in the couch and he turned the tv off and tried to find a movie.

"Very" she smiled "That looks delicious"

"Yeah, it does. So what are we going to do the rest of the day?"

"Just do this. Stay in your couch all day and watch movie after movie" Blair asked as she took the first bite of her food.

"Sounds like a plan"

They ate in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company and watching the movie, every now and then they would make a few comments about the movie but it was mostly about being together, enjoying the fact that they were alone and they could do whatever they wanted because no one was seeing them and they didn't have to pretend for a few hours. After their lunch they put the plates aside and continued their movie marathon. They laid on the couch and continued watching the movie, it was an Audrey Hepburn movie as always and Blair was really concentrated, she put her head in Dan's chest and he instantly wrapped his arms around her, soon after Blair fell asleep so Dan lifted her from the couch and carried her to his room. He slowly lay her down on his bed trying not to wake her up and lay next to her, he pulled a blanket over her and him as she snuggled closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep.

A few hours later Dan and Blair woke up by the sound of Dan's phone buzzing in his bedside table, he groaned groggily and took the phone, he saw the number of who was calling it was Lily so he answered it.

"Hi Lily, what's up?" he said sleepy.

"Dan, I have terrible news"

* * *

_Cliffhanger!_

_So that was chapter for guys, I finally added a little bit of smut, it was just a little but don't worry you'll have more in the other chapters. _

_What did you think about chapter 4? Did you like it? Review and tell me what you think! :)_

_If I get good responses to this chapter I'll update this soon! _


End file.
